my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Angel Knight
Introduction Angel Knight was the first creation of Aoi Tori. He was created under the guidance of Momma Moe. When One was formed Momma Moe thought about the possibles of Aoi's power. She then looked at her terrified little boy and decided not to. One was raised as Aoi's brother. A idea that would burn into Aoi mind for the rest of his creations. One grew up free from Momma Moe and her organization. Naturally he followed the path of a hero. During his hero training he ran into Golden Knight and apprenticed under him. After he graduate he became Golden Knights side kick till Golden Knight decided to become a teacher. After that he went out on his own and is currently a active hero. Personality Angel Knight is Lawful Good. That is Lawful with a capital L. He does not break the law in any regard and will not suffer anyone else who breaks the law. His only sin, what he calls it, is not stopping Aoi from making more kids. Though it technically falls under reproduction he is not sure how the court sees it. As a result he does not do anything about it, but at the same time he feels he should stop it. He is torn between legal loop holes and personal feelings. Beyond the LAW, Angel Knight is a pretty bland person. He likes classical music and he likes swordsmenship. He spends his free time simply flying around the city enjoying the air under his wings, and watching over his little brothers in secret. He also writes poetry, which he never plans to publish, and has a entire library worth of personal fan fiction he writes in his free time. One is however looking for a wife. He wants to find someone with a angel quirk like his own, or someone with white wings. He is half tempted however to simply have Aoi make him a son who is just a carbon copy of himself and call it a day. Angel Knight is on good terms with Golden Knight, but he despises Tenshi. He sees him as a mockery of what a Angel should be. The fact that his quirk is called True Angel piss him off even more. The only true angel he sees is himself. This burning hatred for Tenshi is usually kept under a calm guise and not show to anyone, especially Golden Knight. Golden Knight is his hero. It should also be noted that Angel Knight has a vendetta against the Akechi family. That however he does let it be known. He dislikes those drug spreading villains and wishes he could just bring down righteous furry on them. However he has never had the chance to get them. They cover their tracks well. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Angel Wings - Due to his Angle Wings Angle Knight can fly. He can fly fast enough to catch up to a plane. He can use his wings to smack a car on its side. He can fire off feathers as a attack. His wings are also as strong as steel and he can use them to block bullets, cut through objects, and blow people away with wind burst. Using his wings he can increase the power of his upward slashes. Physical Attributes Enhanced Strength Enhanced Endurance Enhanced Speed Enhanced Durability. Enhanced Reflexes Ways of Combat He fights in the old knight way Master Wrestler Master HIMA Weapons The Blade of Heaven - It is a sword forged by The Samurai. Angel Knight received it as a gift from mayor Blockhead for saving a group of children. The sword is forged from solid light and silver. This was done though the user of several quirk powers, but the blade is nearly indestructible. It also serves as a great focus site for his aura. Equipment Angel Armor - The Angel Armor is a suit of steel and feather armor. It was forged by using Angel knights own fathers and a powerful steel aloid. The armor is insulated with a special substance created by a quirk user. It stops electricity from flowing though the metal into the user. The outside of the armor has a gem on them that is a super conductor. It attacks all lighting to it and redirects it of a power supply in the back. If the power supply is full the electricity is directed out and away from Angel Knight. There are also conductors in the gauntlet of the armor. Angel Knight is capable of sending absorbed lighting though them to shock opponents. Medical kit Radio Calm links Cell phone Out dated picture of Aoi and family A Bible Relationships Major Battles and Events Trivia =Characters= Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Hero Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Sword Users Category:Swordwoman Category:Martial Arts Masters Category:Anno Household